


spit, and shine

by eloha



Series: devote embers [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Hence the title, Humiliation, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, LOVE IT THO, Multi, Pain, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, also, but in like a sweet way uwu, cause it's heavy, did I mention spit kink???, i wrote this in a day, only a tad bit, possessive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Sabo and Ace string him along with sweet words, rugged touches. A sirens call it is, seduction of the best kind. Two men promising him everything and nothing at all, and he knows he’s weak, that he’ll fall for it, but who cares when it’s them who’s catching him.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: devote embers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808875
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	spit, and shine

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo baby, clearly I'm disgusting. But here I was, drinking in the middle of the day, rewatching Gilda for the 2947494th time like 'you know what's hot? Swallowing spit.' So this ensued. Usually I go back to fix any errors I made but this one is raw and shows me completely in my fucking element and I do hope you enjoy it and all the other Filth I've been gifting lately

“Come on Mar.” A hand sliding up his chest, warm body pressed against his. 

“Yeah, come on baby.” One trailing down his thigh, dangerously close to his covered member. 

Marco wants to be mad, really, the movie is very interesting. Considering how old it is. Not like there was anything else on the tv though. It was supposed to be a nice relaxing Saturday afternoon, all three men having a day off. Yes, it was supposed to be relaxing. 

“ _Mar_ -” 

Marco wants to roll his eyes at Ace's whine. 

“Not yet,” shooing the hands off him. 

“But this movie is _boring_.” Sabo, equally as pestering. 

“I said no, you see me watching the movie.” 

“No sane person actually _enjoys_ black and white films.” Ace retorts, Marco can tell he’s starting to get impatient, if the twitching of his hand is anything to go by. He smiles. 

“Your age is showing Marco, come on baby,” Sabo uses that cloying little voice as if he didn’t just take a jab at him. 

“You promised you’d play with us.” Ace runs his teeth along the shell of his ear, whispering the words filthily. Marco’s cock twitches in interest, but the movie is really good. Intense enough to keep him engaged, witty banter- 

“Don’t you want us to make you feel _good_.” Eager hands palm him roughly and Marco’s eyes flutter. 

“See? You’re already getting so hard, come on baby.” 

Sabo and Ace string him along with sweet words, rugged touches. A sirens call it is, seduction of the best kind. Two men promising him everything and nothing at all, and he knows he’s weak, that he’ll fall for it, but who cares when it’s them who’s catching him. 

“Okay.” Already breathless, Marco should feel embarrassed but he’s not. 

And as if it was planned, both men eagerly fall to the ground, fighting for space in between his legs. Wide grins that match each other's when they tug his sweatpants down. 

“Wait-” doe eyes meet his, how they could look so innocent doing something indecent is beyond him, “here?” 

“You made us wait.” Is Sabo’s quip, Ace nodding his head as if it makes perfect sense, but their eyes are already glazed over with _want_. Just proving that they’re too roused to move from this spot. 

Marco wants to think up some griping retort, some type of humiliation tactic to get their cheeks flushing, teeth biting into plush bottom lips, but it’s swallowed up by Sabo rubbing his face on his clothed dick. 

“Hey,” Ace whispers, “no fair.” 

And then Ace is diving in, rubbing his nose next to Sabo’s. Marco salivates, speechless at both men on their knees before him acting like cock hungry sluts. Usually they’re not so worked up, of course they love giving him head, always _very_ enthusiastic about having a cock or two in their mouths, but this- Marco doesn’t even know how to begin to describe the way they’re acting. 

“Take em off,” Sabo urges, murmured against Marco’s briefs. Ace looks at him sideways, a dazed look plastered on his face. 

Ace keeps his eyes on Sabo, trailing his lips up, Marco biting at his. Damn near _groaning_ and lifting his hips when Ace bites the elastic band, tugging it down. 

“That’s it baby,” Sabo praises, watches each inch of Marco become visible with unbridled lust, “he’s already leaking Ace.” 

Ace moans, scooting closer, letting the band to his boxers snap down on Marco’s thighs. 

“I wanna-” 

“Yeah.” 

How Sabo was able to understand what Ace wants flies over his head when both of them lean in, pink tongues lolling out to lap up the liquid together. Marco’s head rolls back, hands coming up to rest on the men’s head. It’s clear they must have talked very animatedly about this; can picture Sabo working Ace up to the point where he was borderline crying for it. 

Their tongues feel like velvet, rolling over him in soft cashmere, mouthing the length of his member. Making it _sloppy_ already, with spit dribbling out of their mouths, eyes hooded while they watch each other. It’s like Marco doesn’t even exist, just a tool placed in the middle to be used- and using him they are. 

Sabo pulls back with threads of spit chasing after him, each one looking fucking delectable. Marco wants to pull him up by his hair to lick them off. 

“You look so pretty baby.” 

Then Ace is mirroring him, Marco’s hands falling lifelessly to the couch when Sabo drags the dark-haired man in for a kiss. Ace whines, slides so close to where he’s practically in the blonde's lap, sucking his bottom lip. Marco sucks in a sharp breath at the scene, both men's eyes clamped shut, tongues mingling together. Sabo angles his head and licks deeply in Ace’s mouth, jaw slackening to let himself be devoured. Fuck he’s jealous, wishes it were him being kissed that way. 

Sabo’s hand appears, blindly reaching for Marco’s cock, humming against Ace when he finds it. The blonde moves, taking Ace with him and Marco holds his breath when Sabo brings their lips to the head of his cock- kissing it with the same treatment they had with each other. 

“ _Fuck_.” Marco’s hips lift, wanting them to take more. 

And Sabo must have pity on him because he lets Ace take over, delicate fingers clearly tightening in black strands, pushing him down. Sabo watches with bright eyes as Ace swallows, pressing him down a little too greedy. 

“That’s it, take him all.” 

Wet heat surrounds him, throat clenching, a nose buried in blonde hairs. Marco claws at the couch, raspy moan sounding too loud in their living room. 

“Hear that? You’re making him feel so good Ace.” 

The hum Ace gives sends shivers up Marco’s spine, skin prickling with goosebumps. Sabo helps Ace bob up and down on his cock, a hand on his throat, not tightening but just _feeling_ when Marco slips in. Sabo watches with rapt attention, yanking Ace back by the hair to spit on his cock. Ace whimpers at that, or maybe the hold Sabo still has in his hair, eyes following the trail. 

“Let me- Sab _let me_ -” 

Damn he’s never sounded so fucking desperate before. 

Sabo releases his hold and Ace drops, licking hungrily at the saliva, pulling back to make a show out of swallowing it. And Sabo looks fucking _delighted_. 

“You’re such a dirty little thing.” Said with so much love, “more?” 

“Oh _please_.” 

Marco blushes when Sabo does it again, gathering up more spit this time, the older man moaning when it lands on his slit, drips down the bulbous tip. 

“Lap it up quick baby.” Sabo’s husky voice paired with Ace’s thirst for spit has Marco teetering dangerously close to the edge already. 

Ace leans back and looks at Sabo expectantly, a good boy on his knees waiting for praise, waiting for just a little bit more. It’s fucking nasty. Sabo borderline making him _plead_ for saliva, fucking _gagging_ for it. This is Ace at his most debased, at the most beautiful stage one can get to. 

“So pretty,” Marco _revels_ in it. Doesn’t mind being used in the least bit if it deals with Ace slurping up Sabo’s drool. 

“Isn’t he,” Sabo agrees, Ace hissing when his head is tugged back. 

Sabo raises on his knees, keeping a tight grip on the older male. Keeping him placed in a state of submission and it’s clear Ace is loving it, he’s practically _glowing_. 

“Open.” 

The words barely even leave Sabo’s mouth when Ace’s jaw drops, he even sticks his tongue out, waiting patiently. 

“Oh, he wants it so bad Marco.” Sabo teases, he wonders how long he can keep Ace like that. Back curved, neck bowed, tongue hanging out. 

Marco wants to tell the younger blonde to keep him just like that; make him aware of his position. He doesn’t though, the sight of a string of spit dancing between Sabo’s puckered lips has his mind reeling, brain short circuiting. He can only imagine how Ace feels, knows that he could orgasm just by being spit on. And it’s slow, oh so slow, and Sabo is shuffling forward, pulling Ace’s head back more. 

The sound he lets out when it touches his tongue is _pathetic_. It’s all high pitched and desperate, letting it pool in his mouth and Sabo smirks wickedly, always so keen on pleasing one in the most humiliating way possible. 

“Do I taste good darling?” Sabo rasps and Marco’s cock twitches, forgotten by the spectacle now taking place in front of him. 

“Uh huh.” Ace is getting off to this, Marco can see the little lifts of his hips, no doubt rubbing his cock against the friction of his pants. 

“You’re so fucking nasty,” but Sabo is smiling eagerly, clearly loving the art in front of him. Marco should take a picture to save it for later. 

“Filthy.” Marco agrees and Sabo slides his eyes to him. 

“You wanna taste Mar too? Want him to spit on you also?” 

Ace whimpers, nodding as best as he can and Marco’s mouth waters in anticipation, heart pounding in his chest as he leans forward. Sabo drags Ace closer and he scrambles on his knees, catching himself on his hands. Oh, the look in his eyes, clouded up with tears, splotches of red mingling with the freckles on his cheeks. Ace’s mouth hangs open, waiting to be used in such a vile way. 

Marco questions, as spit gathers in his mouth, letting his tongue loll out to have it drip down the wet appendage, Sabo seated there next to them. Marco wonders why the appeal of spit is so enthralling. Why looking at Ace barely clinging on to human decency, Sabo the puppeteer of such a degrading act- _why_ exactly he finds this so damn sexy. 

Sabo crowds in next to them, watching with dark eyes at the ribbon flowing out of his mouth, quickly swooping in to lick it up. Humming in surprise at lips sucking his tongue, Ace whimpering at the loss. 

“So good,” Sabo rasps, doing it just rile Ace up, “stick your tongue out for me baby.” 

Marco sighs at finally getting attention, doing as he was told, damn near purring when Sabo sweeps his tongue in his mouth. Marco grabs his dick and starts jacking off, unable to hide his arousal. 

“Like that?” Sabo asks huskily, tongue dragging against his. 

Marco nods fervently, heat blooming on his cheeks, stomach swooping when a mouth seals over the tip of his cock. Sabo scoots over for Ace, giving Marco one last lick before sliding down to meet him, both men back on him like they never left. Sabo lets Ace slurp at the tip while he sucks on his balls, finger coming up to rub at his perineum. Marco lets out an embarrassing whine, rocking back and forth between each heat, mouth falling open at the treatment. 

Ace drops his head down, deepthroating him with such ease, Marco feels frazzled. Grappling at the couch when both tongues meet in the middle, slipping against each other, switching positions. Sabo’s mouth enthusiastically sucking him, Ace lavishing his balls with slick swipes of his tongue, feeling them pull taunt. 

“ _Oh_ -” Marco’s breath hitches, teeth scraping along the shaft making his eyes roll back, “oh I’m about to, about to cum.” 

And then both are mouthing at him, tongues slipping into his slit, teeth barely running down the vein on the underside of his dick. Marco lets out a startled yelp when he’s nipped, his orgasm being punched out of him at the pain. He grunts, spilling between each man, watching with hazy eyes at them lapping up the semen. He’s fucking trembling, heart shaking, nails digging into fabric as his orgasm subsides. Fuck it was intense, wiping him of all oxygen, overheating him. 

Ace pushes Sabo down and he can barely even keep his eyes open, watching through heavy lids as he straddles the blonde, dry humping him. Little hitches in his breath, stutter of his hips. Sabo grabs his ass and rolls up smoothly, giving him as much as he’s given. 

“My, how enthusiastic you are.” Sabo chuckles breathlessly. Marco can’t see his face with Ace covering him, but he knows that cunning smile is in place. 

“So close,” Ace whimpers, head falling back, moving faster on top of him. 

Sabo grips his ass harder, rutting up. Ace visibly shivers, bouncing in his laps, mewling. Marco pulls his briefs and sweatpants back up, tucking his spent cock back into his pants, watching the scene in front of him with intense eyes. He loves it when they get like this, too aroused to even take their clothes off, neither one of them caring at how they’re pressed up against the other. 

“Sabo,” Ace pants, “ _like that_ , keep going like that baby.” 

Sabo snorts, “talkative today aren’t you.” 

Fuck they’re so gorgeous, dancing together for release, fully clothed. It takes Marco’s breath away. 

“You’re trembling,” Sabo sighs, “close?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Spread your legs wider for me princess.” 

Ace sobs, instantly falling pliant, legs spread as wide as they can go. 

“Go on and cum for us,” a hand leaves Ace’s ass, Marco knowing all too well Sabo is toying with the man's nipples, rolling the bud through his fingers, “come on little one.” 

Oh, Sabo is just going for all the soft spots today. Marco grins on the couch, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees when Sabo flips them over, and now he has a perfect view of both men. Ace with his eyes closed, cheeks flushed, hair splayed out on the carpet, mouth hanging open. Sabo’s wicked eyes, devilish smile, tweaking Ace’s nipples. Stunning, simply ravishing. A masterpiece laid out in full view for him. 

A garbled-out moan escapes Ace’s mouth, sounding positively _wrecked_ , back arching obscenely off the floor. Marco knows he’s coming, seizing up on the carpet, eyes rolling back. 

“Goddamn.” Sabo marvels, clearly just as whipped as Marco is in this moment. 

“Fucking gorgeous.” Marco agrees, watches Sabo shiver at the rough timbre of his voice, hips faltering in the slightest. 

Really, if someone were to ever ask Marco what the most enticing sight is, it would be his two boyfriends falling apart together. Nothing, and he means _nothing_ is as captivating as them spilling in their pants. The sounds they make, the looks on their face, both men striving for that tingle of over stimulation. The sight is all his; eats it up with gleaming eyes, a curl to his lips. 

Sabo drops down on Ace, both trying to catch their breath, and even like this- the look of utter satisfaction, mind blowing passion, this is the seal of it all. The one action that turns a simple supernova into the entire big bang. Planets aligning, waters parting, mountains tilting. This is the breath taking itself away from one's body, the nerves crackling underneath skin. 

Perfect. 

Both of them are _perfect_ and _his_. 

Marco gets up from the couch and two sets of eyes pry open, staring up at him with the same amount of fucking love that’s clenching his chest. He crouches down, an easy smile playing on his lips at the soft looks. Secrets passed between each pupil, every inhale and exhale. 

“Let's get cleaned up, hm?” Marco croons, rough touches follow, smooth lips on heated skin. 

Marco delighted at every taste- tug of his hair- seated between heaven and nirvana.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ace getting off to swallowing spit? Ace preening bc he was called 'princess' and 'little one', yeah I'm prjecting And So What. This entire thing was so thrilling to write. Usually I stop about halfway thru cause my mind gets blank, but there's something especially beautiful about drinking and writing, I was able to write this in like 3 hours. Three long hours of me wishing I was Ace, yes. The visual of them giving a sloppy bj to Marco, oh yes yes yes. And the bit at the beg.- 'no sane person watches black and white movies,' I typed as I was sitting here watching Gilda.
> 
> Oh OH the ending???? I fucking SUCK at writing endings dkdhfklf but I rly enjoyed saying 'seated between heaven and nirvana' cause like- Sabo and Ace??? Marco's heaven and nirvana, man, nobody talk to me


End file.
